Talented
by toadstoolcouch
Summary: Seth has Pickles show him a trick he learned. Incest, slash, extreme


Disclaimer: All characters and related stuff belongs to the creators of Metalocalypse and everyone else at the top. The characters and the basic plot that I'm deriving this fanfic from is not mine. And I make no kind of monetary profit from this. Just a silly fanfic, no harm intended.

It had been a long day at the studio, and Pickles was happy just to be in the car, on his way home. At least, his second home. It still felt a bit unnatural calling that condo in Santa Barbara home, as gorgeous at it was, and even though that's where his husband lived.

After the long drive, he tossed his keys on the couch and shuffled lazily to the kitchen for a beer. As he turned the corner, he paused for just a second, and his heart skipped a beat. It was just Seth leaning against the fridge, but Pickles couldn't help but get at least a little excited whenever he saw him. Lately his brother had been acting contemplative, almost distant. Seth hadn't done anything sexual with him for almost a week, except for the standard caresses in bed and the kisses before Pickles left in the morning. He didn't seem mad, and he was always home at night when Pickles got home, so Pickles didn't suspect an affair. Seth still looked at him the same way, and he still made out with him in the shower, so he assumed Seth still found him attractive, although at times those doubts would linger in the back of his mind. he had thought about asking him about it every day but was afraid of angering his brother, or bringing something up that could turn into a fight.

"Get one for me, too," Seth said, in a slow, husky voice.

"Ya, sure," Pickles said as he took out two beers, with the weight of Seth's eyes probing the entire time. He felt he was in a spotlight. "Here ya go, dood," he said as he handed Seth the bottle, but the brunette told him to open it. Pickles did so without question, even though he actually had to ask Seth for the bottle opener he was holding. Seth just liked to give orders, even unnecessary ones, Pickles knew that. He married him knowing that. Sometimes it could be an erotic kind of habit, sometimes unnoticeable, but only rarely did it actually bother him, like when he did in front of the rest of the band. But even then, Pickles knew he had to expect it. This was his older brother after all; not even marriage can kill sibling rivalry.

Seth wrapped an arm around Pickles' back and led him to the living room, where they settled down to watch the rest of the movie they'd started the previous night. It was Reservoir Dogs, and despite how awesome they both thought it was, Pickles had been falling asleep, he was so worn out, so they turned in early.

After a few minutes though, Seth turned it off and turned to Pickles. "Hey, you know what I heard?"

Raising an eyebrow, Pickles asked, "What?" He understood that this could lead to absolutely anything, good or bad, trivial or devastating.

A wolfish grin spread on Seth's lips as he said, "I heard you can suck your own dick."

Pickles paled a little and his fingers clutched the bottle harder. "What the...who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Jeez, I only did it that one fucking time," Pickles mumbled, shaking his head. "this was like a year ago, shit! What do you mean you heard about it, how do you hear about something like that?"

Seth put down his beer and replied, with a half snarl, "It doesn't fucking matter, Pickles. I want to see it."

Now the redhead's face matched his dreads, and he tried to hide it with his hands as he muttered, "Awww, come on, I can't just do it just like that. It's hard, you know?"

"O, don't worry," Seth said, and he started up on his hands and knees on the couch, slowly putting himself above Pickles' body. "I'll help you."

Leaning into the couch cushion, Pickles said, "Seth, dude, please, I am so fucking tired right now." He sighed as Seth slid his fingers down his chest, ruffling the shirt fabric.

"I can tell, that's why I waited for tonight to have you perform for me." His hands slipped to thee other's lap and he ordered him to take his pants off.

"Wait, so all this time...I don't understand."

Seth put a bent finger beneath Pickles' chin and felt his cock twitch at the barely noticeable sight of his brother's lips puckering ever so slightly, as if expecting a kiss. "It's simple, my little douche bag. I've known about this for a while, I just wanted to wait until you'd be the least willing to do it." he gave the redhead a low, smug chuckle that both infuriated and stimulated him.

"What, so you could get a kick out of forcing me?" Pickles grumbled. Of course he was hard by know, but he did still have the image of his nice warm bed firmly affixed in his mind. "Come on, man, you don't know how hard that is. I won't be able to tonight, I'm telling ya!" he complained softly.

"Pickles, I'm not fucking asking you," Seth said, and his voice dropped to a challenging note. "Of course you don't want to, of course you don't think you can, well that's exactly why I want you to do it." Pickles cringed slightly as his brother roughly yanked his pants off. Clamping his hand on the redhead's cock, over the tightie-whities, Seth snarled, "One more fucking peep outta you and I'll make you do it myself, even if I have to break your fucking back, got it?"

Panting, Pickles stared into Seth's eyes and whispered, "Ya, sure, dood."

"That's better," Seth smirked. He slipped off his husband's underwear and led him to the floor.

"Gahd," Pickles whined, as he took a second to stretch out his back. "Alright, Seth, this is gonna look silly as Hell, so don't fucking laugh, please, or I'll lose it, I'm telling you."

Seth chuckled, "Quit stalling, you jack off, and blow yourself!" He took out a pack of Lucky Strikes from his breast pocket and stood over Pickles, who was very slowly, very gently, easing his body into that magical position where he once found the enlightenment that his friends had sought in vain.

"Jesus fucking godamn..." he hissed as he brought his legs up, knees towards the floor.

Seth let out a delighted laugh and stood over his brother, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Nice view up here," he said in a seedy voice, chuckling. With a smile he ashed over Pickles' cock and laughed at the indignant yelp he got in response. "Come on, you can do it," he said, pressing his foot against the redhead's ass.

"Stahp it, holy shit!" Pickles yelped, and he struggled with a sudden cramp in his upper thigh. "Don't push me, dood, please!" Quietly, he muttered, "This is fucking bullshit, man, mother fucker..."

"Hey, you got time to cuss, you got time to..." Seth stopped and thought for a moment, sucking on the cigarette reflectively. "Ah, whatever rhymes with cuss but means suck," he exclaimed. Sticking the cigarette in his mouth, Seth leaned down and hooked his hands behind Pickles' knees and pushed.

Pickles forced himself to relax and felt his muscles begin to loosen and cooperate. Still far from the goal, though. "Ehh," he groaned, his eyes squeezed shut. "That does rhyme!" He yelled out loudly when Seth experimented with an extra hard push. "For the love of Gahd, take it easy!"

"It doesn't fucking rhyme, what the fuck, you used to write songs, you should know that!" the brunette said, and he pushed again, harder this time.

"Geaaahh, Seth, seriously!"

"Hehehe, this is fun." He took one hand off to take his cigarette out for a second, and ashed on Pickles' face.

"What the fuck, man?" Pickles whined, wiping at his face, spitting and coughing up the dust. "Come on, you want me to do this or not?"

"Don't even try to bargain with me, bro," Seth leered, pushing his brother's legs further. "I'm not letting up till you do it."

Pickles moaned and willed himself to reach for it, it was so close. Even as Seth sent more cigarette ash on his head, on his nuts, wherever, and even as he pushed his legs in quick, painful jabs that didn't help at all, he knew he'd better just do it. Seth was not going to let up, that was for sure. He could be like a pit bull sometimes: nothing could stop him once his mind was made up.

"You're almost there!" Seth yelled. "Come on, come on!"

"Fuck, let me concentrate!" There had been many thoughts racing around the redhead's brain during this entire escapade: how did he find this out? Did he find out right after, or just last week? Can I really do this after so long? Thank God I'm hard, or I'd never reach it. Aw, fuck is he going to burn me with that?

But all those questions and concerns faded as he reached the finish line of this race to ultimate flexibility. Seth's mock cheering and lewd comments faded in the background once his lips reached the head, and his palms stretched out flat on the floor beside him. An incredible pleasure, far stronger with Seth as an audience than when he was alone that first time, flooded him as he reached his tongue up his own shaft, and suddenly he was glad he was forced into this. He could have cared less how tired or how sore or how out of shape he was, this felt good. Fucking good.

Watching his husband of just a few months watch him drag his tongue across his own cock increased Pickles' pleasure exponentially. He had never felt so self-conscious; this was probably the most private thing he could possibly do, and there was Seth, looking down in a haughty possessive way, dragging his tongue along his teeth, growling softly along with the sound of his brother's tongue and breathing. Pickles whimpered from lust, as if what he was doing to himself wasn't enough for him.

"Alright, I've seen enough!" Seth declared, shoving Pickles' body down, flat on the floor. Having his muscles wrenched out like that was agonizing, and the redhead lay on the carpet for a moment, trying to straighten himself. He put his cigarette out in the ashtray by the couch and bent down to his brother's body and helped him stretch out. "You ok?" he asked, with a smirk on his wet lips.

"Ahh, my back is killing me," Pickles whined, though more for the sake of complaining.

"Aww, you poor fucking baby," Seth said, bringing Pickles up to his knees. He sat back down on the couch, directly in front of his brother, and looked down at him with an obvious grin.

"Guess I'm not done, eh?" Pickles muttered, rubbing his neck. He leaned into his brother's hand when it was brought to his face, and gazed up into the other's blazing eyes.

"O, fuck no," Seth said, leaning his hips forward, suggesting to Pickles that he should unzip his fly for him. Seth closed his eyes as he felt the other's fingers soft but firm around his erection. "You never do me like that, you little bastard," he sighed.

"Naht true!" Pickles protested.

"O Jesus, I don't care about that right now, just do me like you did yourself, fuck!" Seth whined, his eyes half closed, and his fingers clutching the couch arm raggedly. He threw his head back and pushed his hips further forward, and from the floor, his brother could watch as his chest rose and fell in heavy, deep breaths.

Pickles spread his hand across the other's chest, beneath the soft, pink shirt, letting his fingernails snag the fabric, and he brought his mouth to the other's cock, letting his breath tickle the skin just barely. When he darted out his tongue for a quick peck, Seth moaned and trembled. Pickles smiled.

"Put it in your mouth!" Seth practically yelled. His other hand clamped down on Pickles' head, the fingers digging a bit painfully.

The redhead dragged his tongue over the round bulge of the head and looked up at his brother's body, twitching, panting. The sight of the other man desperate for his touch turned him on intolerably; he thought for a second about masturbating while watching Seth just writhe and moan some more. However, he did value his life, so he gave his brother another lick and stroked the other's thighs softly.

"Come on..." Seth mumbled, trembling with every touch of his husband's tongue, but impatient for much, much more. He kept thinking back to what he had seen, focusing on how Pickles' tongue had looked, flicking, caressing.

Pickles dragged his tongue from the base all the way to the head in one, slow, teasing slurp and then held Seth's hips in both hands, breathing into his lap. His brother looked vulnerable like that, leaned back into the couch, fingers curled, body shivering. His cock throbbing, starving, completely under the redhead's control now. "You want it, huh?" he teased, stroking the base with a finger.

Seth sat up, or tried to, and snarled, "Don't fuck with me, Pickles!" And when Pickles dove his mouth down and pulled out again, Seth leaned back again, moaning. Barely able to talk, he said, "If you don't cut the bullshit, I swear to fucking Gahd, dood..."

The redhead put his knees on the couch at Seth's sides and gave his brother a soft, lingering kiss that was fully returned. As he rubbed his own cock against the others, the pre-come from both slipping in between the skin, Pickles whispered into Seth's ear, "You're gonna have to ask me nicer, Seth."

Seth clutched at a clump of hair by his brother's neck and tugged, though his attention was more focused on the feeling of his brother's cock on his. "I will fucking kill you..."

"Then I can't suck you," Pickles chuckled, licking Seth's ear. "Come on, bro, face it." He grabbed Seth's cock. "I got something you want, just ask me..." A soft kiss on the neck.

"Pickles," Seth said, grabbing his brother's head. "You know you're gonna pay dearly for this later tonight, right?"

Feeling his heart flutter and color spread to his cheeks, the redhead nodded and looked down to Seth's heaving chest.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you, mother fucker," Seth whispered, leaning back. He took in a breath, and asked, "Please suck me off, Pickles," in a sarcastic voice.

"No!" Pickles admonished, and he squeezed Seth's cock, causing the brunette to jump in his seat, taking in a breath with a hiss. "Just this once, man, ask me, beg me, please," he whispered.

Seth looked up at him with a half-smirk, half-glare, himself turned on from his brother's pleading. The urge to shove his brother to the floor and fuck him violently was desperate, but he held off and let Pickles play his game. This was fun, too. "Please suck me off, bro, please," he whispered, and this time, Pickles could hear the earnestness in that plea. The naked note of honesty, that little shred of humility in his voice was clear, and it nearly drove Pickles over the edge. "Mmmm, please, do it, please!" Pickles moaned at the sound and then slid down to the floor to his brother's cock. He stroked himself as he took Seth's cock into his mouth and suckled it as he did his own, excited by the sound of his brother groaning breathlessly with every stroke of the tongue.

For the next few minutes the redhead made love to the brunette's cock, and was able to predict when he would come. In order to make sure they came at the same time, he had to hold back on himself a few times. When he took his tongue from Seth's cock briefly, Seth yelled out, his body trembling. With Seth's fingers nearly digging straight into his skull, Pickles gave Seth that last suck before they both climaxed. Hot ejaculate sprayed all over Pickles' face, since his mouth had been slack jawed from his own orgasm.

He sat panting at Seth's feet for a while, listening to the soft sounds of his brother's heavy breathing and sighing. He went to the kitchen for a rag and cleaned them both off before having to be told, paying particular attention to his husband, who looked dead to the world, splayed out against the back of the couch. But when the redhead turned to leave, Seth shot his hand to the other's arm and yanked him over his lap.

"Think you're real smart, eh?" Seth snarled, still panting. "What do you think this is for, huh?" He flicked the locket/key chain that hung off Pickles' collar. Slipping his fingers between the leather and skin, Seth pulled his brother closer to him by the collar and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Shoving him to the floor, Seth got up from the couch and stood over him. "You had your fun, douche bag, now it's time to pay for it. Get in the bedroom." He pulled out another cigarette. "Walk, and I'll break your fucking legs Crawl, bitch."

In their room, Pickles looked up at his master from the floor with wide eyes. Seth stood smoking and leaned down to pull his brother up by the collar. With the burning cherry close to bare skin, Seth licked his brother's bottom lip. "Tonight it's all about you, bro. You're gonna have to take a sick day tomorrow."

Shivering, Pickles could feel himself getting hard again. Looking into Seth's eyes as demurely as he could, he said, "I love you, Seth."

A bit of color rushed to Seth's cheeks, and he quickly took a drag from his cigarette. "Ya, ya, you punk."

"I want to hear you say it, please," the redhead whispered, slipping an arm around his brother's waist.

"Alright, but this is a trend that stops here, ok?" He took another drag, but he couldn't hide the smile spreading on his lips. "I love you, ok? Happy?"

Breaking into a mischievous grin, Pickles half-chuckled, "Say it nicer..."

"Alright, you're dead now," Seth barked, with the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice. He shoved his brother on the bed and gave him a long, hungry look, then sucked in some smoke. "O, this is going to be fun."

***

The next morning Ofdensen was on the phone, a bit concerned. "Pickles, I'd love to give you the day off, but we really need you here today. We have that..."

"Dood, seriously dood, you don't want to see me right now, ok? I'm telling you, I can't come in, I can't even walk, dood, I am not shitting you."

Ofdensen frowned. "Wha...Pickles, what happened? Were you attacked?" When he heard in the background "Hang the fuck up!", he thought he had an idea, but he kept it to himself.

"Hehe, ya you could say that." And he hung up.

Back at Pickles' house, the couple lay back in bed, with one cradling the other.

"There you go missing work again," Seth said into Pickles' ear. "You gotta be more careful next time."

"Ya, I know," Pickles said, leaning into his brother's chest, wincing from pain with all the burns on his skin. He smirked. "Guess I'm just accident prone."

THE END


End file.
